Blood Anyone?
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: When Sango is bitten by a vampire, she starts to crave blood, darkness and… Miroku! What the heck! Splash of Humor as well.
1. Once Bitten

Hello! Dragonlover71491 here.

This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic, please be gentle!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha, all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. SO DON'T SUE ME!

Thoughts Sound effects "Speech"" Blood Anyone?"Chapter 1: Once Bitten…

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era of Japan and all was quiet, well, except for maybe one little thing…

"Lecherous monk!"

_**Bam**_**!**

"Ouch!!"

Poor Miroku, due to a misunderstanding, he had angered Sango and despite the fact he had tried to explain himself, it had ended in vain, and a stinging pain in his skull.

'_Did she really need to use the *hiraikotsu?_' Miroku thought as he rubbed the lump left by Sango's favorite weapon. He sighed; it wasn't his fault, honestly. How had this happened, you ask? Well, let's go back to a few minutes earlier…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback Starts- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango was sitting on a small hill outside of Keade's village, wanting some alone time for herself.

'_It's so nice out here, I think I'll take a little nap_.' She thought happily.

Sango laid herself down upon the lush, green grass, letting the sound of the wind lull her off into a deep sleep. What she didn't know, was that a familiar face was watching her from some nearby bushes.

'_My dear Sango, how I long to run my fingers through your hair and to whisper sweet nothings in your ears._' (What do ya know; Miroku actually has a romantic side.)

Growing bold, Miroku stepped away from his place behind the bushes, walking slowly, but surely toward the sleeping *taijiya. As soon as he was by her side, he kneeled down next to her, admiring her beauty as she slept.

'_Sango, even while you sleep, you look so beautiful, so divine and oh so cute_.' Miroku thought to himself.

As he gazed upon her sleeping form, his eyes soon rested upon her parted lips, pink and oh so soft, as if begging, pleading for him to place a kiss upon them.

'_Sango, I long for the feel of your lips against my own, if I were to steal one, would you know? No, I mustn't. Even I would not stoop so low as to steal a kiss from my Sango as she sleeps, unaware of my presence._' Miroku thought angrily to himself.

He looked upon her once more, eyeing her lips hungrily, licking his own in anticipation, could he do it? Would he actually try to steal a kiss from Sango as she slept peacefully?

'_No! I must not; I cannot do such a thing! Sango would kill me for even trying something so idiotic and foolish!_' Miroku thought angrily.

He turned to leave, but a soft sigh from his sleeping *taijiya stopped him from doing so. He chanced another look at her lips, and then he regretted his decision almost immediately. When he had turned to look at her again, her small, pink tongue had slipped out between her lips, licking them before retreating back into her mouth. He bit into his cheek, almost drawing blood; that had done it; he had come to a descision. He leaned in close, watching Sango before closing his eyes, preparing himself for the pain that was to come.

'_Forgive me Sango, but I cannot control myself any longer, I have waited too long for this._' He thought before he continued.

Then Sango started to stir; Miroku pulled himself away, watching Sango carefully as she moaned in her sleep. Thankfully, Sango didn't wake up, she twisted her body into a more comfortable position, her kimono opening slightly, showing a small amount of her bound chest. Miroku gulped hard in his throat, Sango had no idea how she was affecting him.

'_Alright, it's now or never, no turning back_.' Miroku thought.

He leaned in close, his lips just centimeters from her own. But then, fate decided Miroku was an ample target for their entertainment. Miroku's hands slipped out from under him, thanks to the dew that was still on the grass. Miroku's face ended up landing in the most unfortunate place: right in-between Sango's breasts. Though he hated to do it, knowing fully well what was going to happen, he looked up into Sango's eyes, which were now glowing a deadly crimson red.

"Um…Hello Sango, I hope you enjoyed your nap, please excuse my…disturbance, I'll just be going now." He said nervously, as he backed away slowly from the fuming *taijiya.

But Sango was never one to let her prey escape unharmed.

"Miroku! You lecher! I can't believe you!"

"Sango, I can explain!"

…And you know the rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback ends- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is what I get for trying to steal a kiss from a *taijiya."

With that said, Miroku hoisted himself up into a standing position, dusting off his robes and following shortly after Sango, berating himself for his actions. After that, Sango completely ignored him for the rest of the day, while he tried everything to get her attention, and I mean everything.

Noon

"Sango, please, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" He pleaded, showing his best puppy dog face.

But Sango just ignored his pleas for forgiveness, concentrating on polishing her *hiraikotsu.

Afternoon

"These should put me back on Sango's good side." He said as he gathered up the flowers and made them into a bouquet.

Sango was busy brushing out Kilala's fur, her tiny friend enjoying the treatment. Suddenly, flowers were placed right underneath her nose, disturbing her task. She looked up and saw Miroku's face, smiling from ear to ear.

"Now do you forgive me?" He asked with a smile.

She looked at the bouquet, then back at Miroku. She sighed, looked him straight in the eye and said only a single word…

"No."

You could have sworn that his flowers wilted in his hands.

Evening

"Sango, please! I'm on my knees, I am begging for forgiveness! I'll do anything, just please accept my apology!" He pleaded, holding her legs.

She sighed, he really was sorry, but no, he had to do better than that. She loosened his grip on her legs, pulling away from him.

"I'll be back for dinner later, I won't be gone long." And with that, she left.

Sango didn't wander too far away from the village; she was just exploring the forest a bit. She was enjoying the evening breeze and solitude, content with her surroundings, unaware of a set of eyes watching her from the bushes. Then, she heard rustling in the bushes, closing in on her.

'_Damn! Of all the times to not have my hiraikotsu, why did it have to be now!_'

Then, someone walked out of the bushes. It was a man, his hair was a snowy white, his eyes were blood red, and when he smiled, two long fangs were protruding from his upper lip.

"Such a fine countenance, I shall enjoy your blood, young lady." He said as he smiled at Sango again.

"Ha! The day I let myself get bitten by a vampire is the day I grow a third eye." She retorted. (Okay, I had no idea where I was going with that. I)

With that said, she started running back to the village, her legs working overtime to try and get away. She had almost reached the village, but her pursuer tackled her to the ground. He smiled once more, before he sank his fangs into her neck, drinking her blood contentedly, completely ignoring her cries of pain.

Back with our gang, Inuyasha picked up the scent of blood.

"Something's wrong, I smell blood, and I hear someone screaming, I think its Sango!"

Everyone started running outside, running towards the forest, the safety of their companion their main concern. Soon they found their comrade and her opponent wrestling on the ground, blood streaming down Sango's neck. The vampire lifted up his head, Sango's blood dripping from his lips.

"I must say, your friend here is a tasty one, too bad she isn't meant to live." He sneered, licking his lips maliciously.

Something in Miroku snapped, how dare he attack his Sango, his beloved, he would pay dearly for his transgressions.

"Curse you! I shall make you pay, you monster!"

Gone was the gentle monk, now a furious beast stood before the monster. Miroku went to attack, but the vampire spread his wings and took to the sky, laughing as he flew away.

"Foolish mortal! We shall meet again, and when we do, I shall have your head!"

Soon he was out of sight, leaving Miroku furious.

"Miroku! We need help carrying Sango, she's still breathing!" Kagome cried.

Soon they were racing back to Keade's village, Sango being carried by Miroku. Keade was outside, waiting for them. She took one glance at Sango's bleeding neck and ushered them inside.

"Ye say she was bitten by a vampire?"

Everyone nodded their heads solemnly, unable to speak about their friend's condition. As Keade was tending to Sango's wound, Miroku was off in his own little world, angry with himself for not being able to protect her. He chanced a look at Sango, hoping she would be okay.

"Will she be all right, Lady Keade?" He asked, his eyes darkened by sadness because of Sango's current state.

"We shall see how she fairs in the morning, young monk, but for now, it is late, it is time that we rest." She replied

Miroku rested uneasily that night, Sango's safety and health at the forefront of his mind. By morning, he was groggy and had a bit of a hard time waking up. He tried valiantly to open his weary eyes, barely managing to open them a crack. He could have sworn that he saw Sango right in front of him, upside down, but that wasn't possible, she would probably be laid up still, trying to recover.

"Morning Miroku, did you sleep well?' His Sango asked.

He had to laugh, his illusion was talking to him, what harm could come from answering it? After all, it wasn't real.

"I had a little trouble sleeping, I was worried about you all night long." He replied, smiling at his so called 'illusion'.

However, when he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, his illusion was still there, smiling.

"Am I imagining things?" He asked.

Sango reached for his cheek and pinched, receiving a short 'ow' as an answer.

"Nope, you're awake, Sunshine." She replied, giggling behind her hand.

He couldn't believe it; Sango was fully recovered! Wait a sec, did Sango giggle? She never giggled, ever. He took a glance up at the ceiling, slowly taking in the fact that she wasn't hanging by her legs; she was standing on the ceiling like it was normal, it didn't even seem to register in her mind.

"Uh… Sango, how are you doing that?" He asked dumbly, pointing to her feet on the ceiling.

Sango looked down, finally taking in the abnormality of the situation. She swung herself up, grabbed the ceiling boards and placed her feet back on the ground. She brushed herself off casually before turning her attention to Miroku. She kneeled down to his level, watching him curiously. Then she did something that was out of her character; she cupped Miroku's face in her hands and brought him close.

"What's the matter, afraid I'll bite?" She asked playfully, winking at him.

Outside, he was mildly surprised, but on the inside, his heart was pounding hard in his chest, when had Sango gotten so bold and playful, and when the _**hell**_ did she start winking at him! She surprised him even further by nuzzling his nose with her own; acting like it was normal, like she did this everyday.

"Um…Sango, do you feel okay?" He asked nervously.

She pulled away from him, sitting down on the hard, wooden floor, staring at Miroku like a curious pup. Then she smiled, and … dare I say it? Gave him a loving look, turning his insides to mush.

"Whatever do you mean, Miroku?" She crooned, smiling at the monk.

That's when he noticed two pointed fangs sticking out from under her upper lip.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: whew, that took forever to type and I still have a few more chapters to type for this story.

Sango: Why the HELL am I so OOC?

Dragonlover71491: It's part of the story, you'll be back to normal soon enough, don't worry.

Sango: Fine, please send in reviews and tell dragonlover what you think.

Vocab:

*Hiraikotsu – boomerang bone/Sango's weapon of choice

*Taijiya – demon slayer

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. A Whole New Sango

Sorry! Still trying to figure this out, the difference between a word document and the site is a pain to figure out!

Recap: _"Whatever do you mean, Miroku?" She crooned, smiling at the monk._

_That's when he noticed two pointed fangs sticking out from under her upper lip._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: A Whole New Sango

Miroku was surprised, no, he was shocked! Not only was Sango a vampire, but she was also flirting openly with him. He had to swallow the lump in his throat before answering her question.

"Sango, do you know you're a vampire?" He asked nervously, trying hard to avoid her seductive gaze.

"OH! That's what you meant? Of course I know, but I honestly don't care." She replied, giving him a once over from head to toe.

She crawled over to him, keeping her eyes on his, smiling as his practically popped out of his head. She nestled herself in his arms, content and happy. Miroku on the other hand was having a hard time taking in all of these changes in Sango's personality.

'_Okay relax, I just need to ignore the fact that Sango's in my lap and try to reason with her_.' He thought calmly, trying to ignore Sango's purring.

'_Wait a second, she's PURRING?!_'

Indeed, she was purring, completely oblivious to his discomfort. In fact, she seemed to be doing it on purpose.

"Sango, could you stop that?"

"Stop what?" She purred, tickling him under his chin.

"Sango, I'm serious, cut it out."

"What's the matter, you don't like what I'm doing?" She asked, looking at him with doe-like eyes.

Poor Miroku, he was having a difficult time accepting this new side to Sango, and she wasn't making it any easier with her seductive actions. She was snuggling herself into his chest, trying to gain a response from the nervous *houshi. He, on the other hand, was trying to figure out a way to dislodge the purring *taijiya turned vampire.

'_Don't panic, I just need to try and reason with her, which shouldn't be too hard_.'

However, Sango had other plans for the young man. While he was off in his own little world, she was busy trying to gain his attention. In the end, she decided to surprise him. Slowly, she slipped her hand into his robes, caressing his chest and abs. Miroku snapped back into reality at her ministrations.

"Sango cut that out, I mean it." He said sternly, fishing out her hand from his robes.

She pulled herself away from him, pouting cutely. He had to bite back a groan, why did she have to act so sexy?

"You don't have to be so mean." She pouted.

"Sango, you need to, well…behave yourself, what would the others think if they saw you doing that?"

"Why would you care? It's not like you haven't done this before, right?"

Miroku couldn't believe his ears, Sango was acting so weird, and he was starting to like it. But, he really needed her to stop these shenanigans, or who knows what could possibly happen between them.

"Look, I'm not saying that I don't enjoy it, but this is getting a little weird for me, okay?" He explained.

Sango may have become a different person, but she accepted Miroku's word and his need for space. However, there was one thing she wanted from him before the others woke up.

"Can I just ask for one thing, Miroku?"

"I guess so, what do you want?"

"Nothing much, just a little smooch on the lips." She purred.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard…wait a second, you want what now?!"

"You heard me, just a little kiss on the lips." She cooed lovingly.

Miroku almost lost it when Sango leaned forward, eyes closed and lips puckered, ready to be kissed. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from doing what she asked.

'_Okay, think monk, think…there has to be a way around this, but what?_' Miroku thought desperately.

Then, he had an idea; he just hoped that it would work. He cleared his throat before addressing her.

"Sango, I have a better idea, why don't we wait until we're alone to do this?" He suggested, hoping Sango would buy it.

Sango took a moment to think over this suggestion, giving Miroku time to push her out of his lap. Excusing the fact that she had been pushed so roughly from her place, she thought about his proposal.

"All right Miroku, but…" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I suggest you keep an eye open, because you never know when I'll sneak up on you…" she tightened her hold on his neck, "And take a bite, see you later." She whispered seductively in his ear. With that said, she left the hut, swaying her hips in a teasing manner as she left through the door.

Meanwhile, Miroku was trying to recover from Sango's "assault" on him.

'_Breathe, just breathe man, it's over, for now, time to calm down_.' He thought desperately as he tried to calm himself.

As soon as Sango had left, everyone else was starting to wake up. Shippo was the first to notice Sango's absence from the hut.

"Hey Miroku, where's Sango?" Asked the curious *kitsune.

"Sango's outside, Shippo." Miroku said shakily as he got to his feet.

"That's great, but what's the matter with you?" Shippo asked as he noticed Miroku struggled to walk.

"Let's just say Sango is reacting in a "unique" way to the bite." Miroku said as he regained control over his legs.

As soon as everyone was awake, they were eager to see Sango, well, except for Miroku, who was still trying to recover from that morning's events. As Sango came into view, Miroku slowed down his pace, not really eager to see Sango again. Shippo was the first one to greet Sango after the attack.

"Sango! You're okay!" Yelled Shippo happily as he hugged Sango.

"Good to see you too, Shippo." Sango replied as she returned his embrace.

"It's great to see that you're back on your feet, Sango."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Great to have you back, Sango."

"Thank you Inuyasha, that's very nice of you."

"Keh, whatever."

"Hey Miroku, aren't you going to say something?" Asked Shippo.

Miroku had stopped a few feet away from Sango, still remembering her behavior from that morning.

"What's the matter Miroku? Aren't you going to say 'hello' to Sango?" Asked Shippo as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Not really, no." Miroku stated bluntly as he stared off to the side, completely ignoring the odd looks that he was receiving from the rest of the group.

"Come on Miroku, at least give Sango a hug." Shippo replied as he jumped over to Sango.

Miroku managed to ignore Shippo's puppy-dog pout, but when he looked at Sango, she was doing the same thing, only…she had tears in her eyes, as if to say 'that hurt my feelings, Miroku.'

"Okay, okay, fine…come here Sango." Miroku said reluctantly as he spread his arms, waiting to be hugged by the new vampire.

Sooner than anyone could blink an eye, Sango was in Miroku's arms, snuggling her face into his robe-covered chest, her arms wrapped around his waist.

'_I guess this isn't so bad, maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all_.' Miroku thought as he hugged Sango tenderly.

But what Sango did next surprised everyone, especially Miroku. As the young monk held her, Sango slipped one of her hands lower and did the last thing anyone expected from her. Miroku jumped back from Sango with a yelp, looking at her in surprise, which made everyone else confused.

"What's the matter Miroku, what happened?" Asked Kagome as Miroku backed away, hands holding his rump.

"Sango just groped me, that's what happened!" Miroku shouted as he backed away from Sango, who was now wearing a lecherous smile on her face.

"Sango did what now?" Inuyasha and Kagome said together as they stared at Sango.

"I won't deny what I did, and by the way Miroku, I never knew you had such a well-muscled tush, it's really nice. Rawr!" She said, purring the last part as she leered at the monk, making a scratching motion with her hands.

Miroku felt his heart jump into his throat at her words. He did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment: he ran for his life and screamed like a girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sango giggled before she sprinted after the frightened monk, ready to pounce on her little love muffin. Miroku dashed right into Keade's hut, dove under a blanket and shivered from Sango's sudden display of interest. Sango soon came in after him, saw the shivering blanket and sat down next to it. She slowly lifted one of the corners, revealing a scared Miroku covering his head.

"What's the matter, Miroku? Are you scared of little old me?" She asked as she stroked his cheek.

"To be frank, yes, I am, so please don't hurt me, or molest me or anything, please." Miroku whimpered as he looked nervously at Sango.

"Now why would I hurt you? I wouldn't ever hurt you, Darling." She crooned as she snuggled into Miroku's side.

Miroku's face turned beet red as he felt Sango nuzzling his shoulder. But he soon thought of an excuse to get away from the vampire.

"Sango, I have some business in the village, so I'll see you later, okay? Bye." He said quickly as he went through the door, trying to escape the persistent vampire.

As soon as he was outside, he breathed a sigh of relief. For the rest of the day he wandered around the village, feeling content to just lounge about.

'_This is great, Sango probably won't bother me since I told her I had business, guess I'll nap in the meantime_.' Miroku thought as he lay down in a field of grass outside the village.

No sooner had he fallen asleep that he felt a weight on his chest as he opened his eyes. A little dark brown kitten was sitting on his chest, pawing at his robes.

"Hello there, where did you come from?" He said to himself as he picked up the kitten from under the arms.

The kitten just purred as he scratched it's chin, a smile gracing his lips at the small creature.

"Ah, this is just great, your company is welcome, you can just sit here." He said as he placed the kitten down, making it so that as he lay back down, the little feline was next to his head.

He chuckled as the kitten rubbed against his face, licking his nose and pawing his cheek. He relaxed as he closed his eyes, letting the silence calm his senses. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, he felt something heavy settle on his stomach.

"What the heck is it now? Yi!" He yelped as he realized who was on him.

"Hello Miroku, aren't you happy to see me?" Sango purred seductively as she nuzzled his nose, which made Miroku very uncomfortable.

"Uh Sango, what a nice surprise, why are you here? And where's the kitten?" He asked nervously as she stroked his face lovingly, tracing his lips as he spoke.

"Oh, that was just me and I wasn't doing anything really, I was just worried about my Snuggle Muffin." She cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"That's nice of you, uh…how about getting off of me now?" He asked hopefully, becoming hot under the collar as the vampire traced patterns on his chest.

"I don't know…I think I might just stay a little longer, have some fun." She growled playfully as she stroked his chin, which made Miroku really panic.

He pushed her away, struggling to get up as she latched onto his leg, desperate to keep him in one place. He just shook her off, turning around to face her.

"Sango, you need to stop this behavior, frankly, it's getting on my nerves. I mean your acting like a…like a…"

"I'm a what Miroku?"

"Like a lecher!"

"Now that just hurts."

Miroku just shook his head and started heading back to the hut. When he got there, he sat in one of the corners, brooding. Sango soon came in, frowning a little when she saw him.

"Miroku…can we talk this over?" She asked as she knelt beside him.

"No, now leave me alone, Sango." He grunted, turning away from her.

She just sighed, going into the opposite corner in the hut. As Sango was falling asleep, Kagome went over to Miroku, a frown etched onto her face.

"Miroku…we have to talk." She said, grabbing at the monk's shoulder.

"Of course Lady Kagome." He replied, turning toward the frowning *miko.

"What exactly did you say to Sango? She's been a little depressed since she got back." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Well…she came onto me and I called her a lecher. She was just so, persistent, she wouldn't leave me alone. I needed my space, but she just raided my bubble. I mean…she's gotten so amorous lately, I mean she tried to force herself on me this morning!" He blurted, trying to ignore Kagome's glare.

"I see. Hopefully you learned something from this."

"And what exactly am I supposed to have learned from this?"

"Now you know how Sango feels when you act like a lecher." Kagome stated, sliding into her sleeping bag.

Miroku sat there in shock, soaking in Kagome's words.

'_This is what Sango feels like when I act like a womanizer? No wonder she hits me! I'd want to too if someone kept groping me 24/7_.' He thought, lying back against the wall.

He soon fell asleep, feeling upset about his treatment of Sango. Sango was sleeping uneasily as well, saddened by her monk's reaction. Tears streamed down her face, wetting her blankets.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Whew, finally done with this chapter.

Miroku: For once, I'm happy I wasn't in a woman's arms. (Shivers.)

Dragonlover71491: Then, I suggest you run. (Points behind him.)

Miroku: Huh? (Looks behind him.)

Sango: Hello Miroku. (Dressed in a sexy vampire costume, baring sharp fangs.)

Miroku: AHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME! (Runs through the nearest wall.)

Dragonlover71491: Didn't think he'd actually fall for it. Good work Sango.

Sango: (Takes out fake fangs.) Thanks.

Dragonlover71491: Let's move on to chapter 3!

Vocab:

*Houshi – a monk or holy man

*Kitsune – fox or fox demon

*Miko – a priestess

*Taijiya – demon slayer

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Apologies, Compromises, and Déjà Vu

Recap: _He soon fell asleep, feeling upset about his treatment of Sango. Sango was sleeping uneasily as well, saddened by her monk's reaction. Tears streamed down her face, wetting her blankets._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Apologies, Compromises, and Déjà Vu

The next morning, Miroku woke up feeling horrible, still remembering last night's events.

'_I really need to apologize to Sango for last night_.' He thought as he made his way to the river.

As he came to the river's edge, he saw Sango hunched over, and by the looks of it, she was holding something.

"Sango?"

Sango turned her head slowly to Miroku, revealing the object in her hands. A baby rabbit lay limp in her hands, its brown fur stained with its blood, two puncture wounds in its neck dripping warm and wet. She dropped the carcass swiftly, wiping away the blood from her mouth.

"Morning Miroku…have a pleasant sleep?"

"Yes…I did. Listen…Sango…I…wanted to…to apologize for my behavior last night. I shouldn't have gotten so mad with you. I'm really sorry Sango."

"No Miroku…you had good reason to be mad with me. I don't blame you in the least." She said as she went over to the monk.

"Still…I feel awful. Hugs to say we're sorry?" He suggested, holding out his arms.

She smiled before walking up to him, hugging around his waist. Miroku smiled as he held her, feeling that everything would be all right.

"Why don't we have a compromise; you behave yourself, and I'll let you snuggle with me when you want to. Does that sound fair?" He asked, pulling away from her.

"Sure, that sounds good Miroku." She replied, nuzzling his chest.

Miroku let down his guard as he held her, thinking he was safe. That is until he felt a hand on his rump giving him a firm squeeze. He jumped away from her in an instant, glaring at her.

"Sango! I thought we agreed!"

"You said I had to behave, you didn't say I couldn't behave badly."

'_Damn loopholes!_' He thought angrily, turning to leave.

Sango giggled as she followed him, eyeing him hungrily as her thoughts went down a more…lecherous path. As they entered the hut, Miroku was glad to see the others awake, but the feeling left instantly as Sango snuggled into his side.

"Morning everyone." He grumbled.

"Morning Miroku. Hey Sango, want some stew?" Kagome greeted, offering Sango a bowl.

"Thank you Kagome, I really appreciate this."

"And I'd appreciate it if you left my butt alone Sango." Miroku muttered angrily under his breath.

"Not my fault you're irresistible my handsome monk."

'_No way I'm falling for that._'

Sango remained glued to Miroku's side the whole time, giving him loving glances that he ignored due to his irritation. And just when she was about to give him a love tap…

"Touch me and I snap your hand off Sango." He grunted, glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

She pulled away her hand and settled it in her lap. Meanwhile the others were snickering at Miroku's predicament.

"Looks like the roles have reversed on you Lecher." Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up…bad enough I have to deal with this." Miroku groaned, pointing at the vampire snuggled into his side.

"I think it's cute that Sango is finally giving you the love and attention you wanted." Kagome giggled.

"At least your rumps are safe from her roaming hands." Miroku snarled.

"This is pretty funny if you ask me." Chirped Shippo.

Miroku just glared at the little fox. Sango giggled before she went behind the agitated monk.

"You need to calm down Miroku…it isn't good for you to get angry." She told him, starting to massage his shoulders.

Miroku stiffened up before he relaxed, allowing Sango to continue her ministrations.

"See? Isn't this better?"

"This _is_ better. Thank you Sango."

"Glad to hear it."

It was peaceful…for about five minutes.

"SANGO! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BUTT!"

She just giggled at Miroku's outburst before she went outside.

"I'm going out for some fresh air. See you guys later." She stated, giving a small wave before disappearing out of sight.

Our favorite monk on the other hand was livid at the unwanted gesture.

"Looks like you're the one who has to watch your back from now on Miroku." Kagome giggled.

Our favorite monk was still upset as they traveled along, staying a good five feet away from Sango. As they came into a village, Miroku was just about to go off to flirt when he felt something attach itself to his arm.

"Sango…what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to gently pry her off.

"Making sure that my honeybee doesn't wander from the hive." She cooed, nuzzling his arm.

'_I don't know whether to be flattered or sickened._'

In that one moment, Sango insured that all the village women were kept at a safe distance away from her love. Needless to say this left Miroku in a bad mood. Luckily, the village had natural hot springs nearby, and a dip in the hot water to release the tension sounded like an ideal plan to calm himself.

Later that evening…

"I'll be at the hot springs, so if you need anything, just send Shippo to me, okay?" He told the others, a towel in hand.

"Whatever Monk, just try to stay out of trouble." (Doesn't take a genius to know who said that.)

Miroku realized he was in heaven as he slipped into the water, sighing happily as he just let himself go. A little sound from the bushes behind him peaked his interest, but he paid it no mind.

'_Probably a rabbit or something._'

But that theory was blown out the window by…

"Mind if I join you Handsome?"

Miroku turned around quickly, only to come face-to-face with Sango with a lecherous look on her face.

"Sango! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I just got this sudden urge to get in the hot spring, and I just happened to find you here." She said, putting on an innocent look.

"Liar…you came to peek on me."

"Caught me red-handed, but I really don't see why you're mad, you do the same to Kagome and I when we go into a hot spring."

"There's a difference between me peeking on you and you peeking on me."

"Not much difference since you…"

"Sango!"

"What? I was going to say since you're a guy and I'm a girl."

Miroku blushed heavily at his misinterpretation.

"You were thinking naughty things Miroku…"

"Just go so I can get dressed."

She pouted, but she turned her back on him, giving him the privacy he wanted.

'_This is getting ridiculous! She's acting like…well…me!_'

"Miroku…" She crooned seductively.

"Yes…what is it?" He asked nervously, not really wanting to know what she wanted, struggling to straighten out his robes.

"Tell me the honest truth…do you think I'm attractive?"

That threw him for a loop.

"Uh…yes…when you mean you look good or something of the like."

"I see…"

He felt her slip her arms around his waist, pressing herself against his back. Miroku stiffened at the contact, feeling a certain part of him start to "wake up." One of her hands slid up and started stroking his chest as she purred contentedly to him.

"Sango…could you let go?"

"But I don't want to…" She whined, nuzzling his back.

He unwrapped her arms and tried to move forward, but she grabbed his arm.

"We need to go back to the others, they're probably worried about us."

"Stay with me." She whispered to him, looking into his eyes.

Just that look was all it took to make Miroku take her into his arms and hold her close.

"All right…I'll stay."

Miroku put his back up against a tree and sat down, Sango settling in his lap. She tucked her head underneath his chin and smiled, her heart filled with joy.

"Night Roku."

'_Roku…I could get used to her calling me that._'

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, not really minding the flirtatious vampire in his arms. Sango cuddled closer to him and fell asleep, hoping he would still care for her in the morning.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Sometimes the creative juices don't flow like a river when they need to.

Miroku: I don't know whether to feel happy or upset by that news.

Dragonlover71491: Reviews are greatly appreciated, and if any of you wants to pitch an idea, it would be greatly appreciated…to be honest I'm at a dead end in that category. Peace out!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Even Vampires Get “Spring Fever”

Recap: _He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, not really minding the flirtatious vampire in his arms. Sango cuddled closer to him and fell asleep, hoping he would still care for her in the morning._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Even Vampires Get "Spring Fever"

Miroku woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy, but he smiled as he spotted the vampire who was resting in his arms.

'_She looks so harmless this way…hard to believe she needs the blood of the living._'

She sighed in her sleep as she wiggled into a more comfortable position. He placed a kiss on her head and settled himself back against the tree, content to just lay there for a while longer. Sango however woke up and turned to smile at the monk.

"Good morning Sango. Have a nice rest?"

She didn't say anything, choosing instead to nuzzle at his neck.

"Uhh…Sango, are you all right?"

She just purred as she nuzzled under his chin, her tongue slipping out to lick at his Adam's apple.

'_Something's wrong!_'

He pushed her away gently, a little scared of her affection. She smiled at him before diving into his chest, rubbing her face against the cloth as she purred loudly in bliss.

"Sango…get off now."

"No…"

When he felt her slip her hand into his clothes and went lower on his stomach, only one thing came to mind: Run like hell and scream like a wuss!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As he made his way back to the village, he glanced over his shoulder to see Sango chasing after him, a crazed look in her eye.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! SHIPPO! HELP ME!" He shouted as he ran into the inn they had picked out for the night.

Inuyasha glanced at the scene and fell on his ass laughing, amused that Miroku was running away from a girl. Desperate to get away, Miroku scaled a nearby tree and latched himself to a branch, shivering in fright as he glanced down at the ground.

"Miroku, why are you up in a tree?" Shippo asked as he looked up into the branches.

"Sango's gone off the deep end! She's chasing me like a wild animal!" He shouted, clinging harder to the branch.

Kagome, who had heard the commotion, giggled at Miroku's exclamation as she caught sight of the normally fearless monk clinging to a branch like a scared child.

"I'm starting to think Sango's a worse pervert than you." She stated, laughing at the monk's predicament.

"QUIT LAUGHING AND JUST SAVE ME!"

"All right, all right…where is Sango anyway?"

Miroku then took notice of the vampire's absence, not seeing her anywhere on the ground.

"Hello sexy thing." He heard someone whisper in his ear.

He visually tensed up as he slowly turned his head, coming face to face with Sango, who was hanging from the branch above him.

"Kitty wants to play…MEOW!"

Before he could think, she tackled him to the ground and started smothering him with kisses. Kagome quickly covered Shippo's eyes as she turned away from the display, cheeks going a bright red.

"Need some help there Bouzo?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"It would be appreciated!" Miroku said irritably as he tried to pry off the kiss crazy girl on top of him.

The hanyou grabbed Sango by the back of the kimono and pulled her off, struggling a little as she thrashed around in his grasp.

"Put me down, I need to be with Pookie Bear!" (I almost lost my lunch when I typed that!)

Miroku then dusted himself off before heading into the inn, a little embarrassed by the new nickname he had been given.

'_This is really getting out of hand._'

Some time later…

"It seems Sango has 'spring fever.' " Myouga chuckled, the sight of Sango sticking to Miroku's arm too much to bear.

"What the hell do you mean?" The monk inquired as he tried to detach the girl on his arm.

"She's in heat and is apparently only attracted to you." The little flea stated, smiling at Miroku mischievously.

'_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse._'

Sango then nestled herself in the monk's lap, sighing happily while he looked down at her with a light blush on his face.

"Sango?"

"Yes Snuggie Wuggie Bear?"

"Can you try to…well, give your libido a rest?"

"I just want to kiss you and snuggle you and show you just how skillful I am under the covers."

Miroku felt himself blush the color of a tomato as he looked to the others for help.

"You're on your own pervert." Inuyasha snickered, thoroughly enjoying the monk's discomfort.

Kagome was laughing, despite the blush on her face. Miroku had an angry mark on his head as he ignored the want to wring their necks.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with Sango when she's…well…like this?"

"My suggestion would be to just let her go through this…it is a natural cycle." Myouga piped in, smirking a little at Miroku's discomfort.

So poor Miroku had to deal with Sango being stuck to him like glue, hardly given any space to breathe. The only time he was left in peace was when he had to go to the restroom! Other than that, Sango wouldn't let him go or out of her sight. Needless to say, Miroku was feeling like an overly loved pet: being smooshed and smooched to a point of annoyance.

'_I guess this is Kami punishing me for all of my perversions and dishonesty._'

Sango was currently sleeping in a futon next to him, a smile on her face as she continued to snooze.

'_Asleep, she seems so harmless._'

He ran a finger over her cheek, causing her to sigh as her smile grew, making him feel a little happy that she was attached to him of all people.

'_Still…I could do without the advances in public._'

"Miroku…"

"Hey Sango…did I wake you?"

"No…but I'm a little cold."

"Do you want an extra blanket?"

Sango shook her head and just looked at him lovingly.

"I'd like it if you'd get in here with me."

'_Of all the things she had to ask, why'd it have to be that?_'

"Pretty please Miroku?" She asked him, giving him puppy dog eyes as she pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

'_Not the face…just ignore it and she'll stop._'

But she wasn't willing giving him what he wished, she kept up the face until he just shook his head and sighed.

"You're not going to stop until I do huh?"

She smirked at him as she lifted up a corner of the blanket. He settled down inside before closing his eyes. Sango snuggled into his side before closing her eyes to sleep.

'_Why does this have to happen to me?_' was his last thought before drifting off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I have got to learn not to do multiple stories at once!

Miroku: I think there's such a thing as too much love.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Never Piss Off A Female Vampire

Sorry I've been away for so long, but I had writer's block and I had to attend my grandfather's funeral in Los Angeles during the holidays.

* * *

Recap: '_Why does this have to happen to me?_' was his last thought before drifting off.

* * *

Chapter 5: Never Piss Off A Female Vampire

The next day, Miroku woke up to find himself without his robes in place.

'_What the…?_'

"Good morning Handsome."

He stiffened at the seductive tone in his ear, feeling a pair of arms slip around his neck as he felt the points of someone's fangs run over his shoulder.

'_Oh boy…_'

"I'm feeling a bit picky right now, care to let me have a nibble my cute little stud?"

He gulped audibly as he tried to remove the arms around his neck.

"Sango, let me go…this is not something you want." He pleaded, feeling her run her fangs over the back of his neck.

"I beg to differ my monk, I intend to take what is rightfully mine and mine alone." She crooned to him, slipping one of her hands down to stroke at his chest.

'_Forgive me for this._'

He slipped out a sutra and placed it on Sango's arm, causing a bit of a shock to the vampire, literally.

"Ouch! Get this thing off me Miroku."

"Not until you learn to control yourself."

She hissed at him, trying to rid herself of the bit of paper that was shocking her.

"Control my foot, you used to do this before."

"That was before I discovered just how irritating it could be to have someone looking at me like a piece of meat!"

"This is how it is, now let me go so I can feed."

"I won't allow you to feed from me, but I'll get something for you."

She glared at him before she returned to ridding herself of the sutra. He left his room after rearranging the robes around his body, going off to find Sango something to drain. He soon managed to find a snake, which he quickly knocked out before taking it back to the waiting vampire. She was still struggling to remove the paper, but she turned her eyes to him, glaring at him coldly.

"If you would be so kind as to remove this?"

"Fine."

He stripped the paper from her arm before offering the serpent to her. She took it into her hands just as the snake awoke and tried to sink its fangs into her hand. But she caught its jaws, snapped the neck, and then sunk her own fangs into the scaly body, sucking contentedly on the blood. As he watched her, the anger he felt toward her faded, remembering that she was not herself at the moment.

'_I really should give her a break, I'm getting angry at her when she can't be held for her actions._'

"Thanks for the meal Miroku, but no more snakes, their blood is too cold for my tastes." She told him, throwing the drained carcass across the room.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She smiled at him before settling into his lap, closing her eyes and drifting off.

'_I swear she sees me as a pillow nowadays._'

She nuzzled his shoulder in her sleep, sighing contentedly as a smile came to her face.

'_Then again, I don't really mind._'

"Yo! You two up, we're leaving!"

'_And now it's over._'

"Must he be so loud?"

"Unfortunately yes."

So they were on the road again, Sango sticking close to Miroku as they walked. She kept snuggling up to him, and he tolerated it for the time being. But Sango was pretty persistent about trying to get a hold of his rump, which made him a bit irritable.

"Sango…cut it out." He grumbled, removing her hand for the fifth time since they were on the road.

"Come on, you expect me to leave that alone?"

"Right now I wish you would."

She just giggled before heading him off. As they traveled onward, Kagome kept glancing at the frustrated monk.

'_I thought this would be a learning experience for him, but now it looks like there's a strain on their relationship…_' "Hey Miroku…"

"What?"

"Maybe you should cool down and think about this…Sango's just going through a phase right now, no need to worry."

"I'm the one who's getting groped, peeked on, smothered, and everything else I can think of that's happened the last few days…I can't really say I'm happy about this "phase," as you put it."

"Okay…maybe it is a bit annoying, but you can't blame her, this is just until we change her back, hopefully."

Miroku sighed as he remembered that the dumb bite she received was what was causing her behavior.

'_But I don't know how much longer I can handle Sango's newfound affection._'

Night soon fell on them, and they decided it was best to bed down for the night. Miroku watched as Sango wandered off into the nearby forest, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Going off to feed I presume Sango?" He asked as he stoked the fire.

"Yes, I need blood, and I know you won't allow me to feed from you." She stated as she continued on her way.

'_Got that right!_'

Just as the others were eating a stew Kagome had thrown together, Sango returned with a fawn in her hand.

"Sango? Why do you have a baby deer with you?" Shippo asked as he watched the animal struggle in the vampire's grasp.

"This is just my evening meal I guess you could say Shippo."

She then brought the young deer's neck to her lips and sunk her fangs into the flesh, proceeding to drain the blood from the little animal. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as he turned away in fear, the sight of blood dripping from Sango's mouth frightening him.

"Sango…maybe you shouldn't feed in front of Shippo anymore." Kagome suggested as she held the trembling kitsune.

As Sango caught sight of Shippo scared of her feeding, she placed the drained carcass on the ground and wiped her mouth.

"I think you're right…sorry about that Shippo."

Shippo said nothing as he snuggled closer to Kagome. Sango then took a bowl of stew for herself. Miroku watched her warily as she ate her meal, sure that she was thinking of another way to act lewdly toward him.

'_This is getting out of hand…she's turning into me and I'm turning into her._'

Sango licked her lips, satisfied with her full belly. She stretched languorously, a purr escaping her lips as Miroku watched uncomfortably, feeling "little Miroku" respond in kind.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He said stiffly as he picked himself up.

"Don't wander off too far my love." Sango cooed as she gazed after him.

The monk soon found himself at a lake, a short distance away from the camp.

"I really need a cold bath now…" He sighed, tugging off his robes before he settled himself in the ice-cold water.

A low hiss passed his lips as he submerged his lower half, the sting of the water's temperature getting to him.

'_I'm beginning to wonder if Sango is doing this on purpose…_'

Just as he was making a move to return to camp, his ears picked up the sound of the nearby bushes rustle behind him.

'_Probably Sango trying to peek on me again…wait a minute…this is a demonic aura! And it isn't Sango's!_'

He clambered back onto the shore clumsily as he threw his robes back on, turning to face the new presence. A tall beautiful female demon emerged from the foliage, her dark green hair tied back and her blood red eyes watching the monk hungrily.

"How fortunate for me…I've found a delectable morsel to sate my hunger." She purred out, giving Miroku a once over.

"Under normal circumstances I would have been pleased to hear that, but I don't plan to allow myself to be eaten."

"I see, but now…I SHALL DEVOUR YOU!"

The demoness morphed herself into a giant serpent, lashing out at Miroku with sharp fangs and her forked tongue. Miroku managed to dodge the demon's attacks until he slipped on his own robes, which he had forgotten to tie due to his haste.

'_Damn it! Looks like I'm about to be dinner…well…I've had a good life…I just wish I could have gotten my first time before death._'

But just as the snake demon tried to devour Miroku, a blur knocked the creature back just as the monk was preparing for death.

"No one touches my monk!" Sango snarled as her eyes turned red as she stalked toward the demon.

'_Now I'm glad she's possessive of me._'

Miroku was frozen in place as Sango charged the demon, grasping it round the neck before she started to bash its head into the nearest tree.

"He's mine you hear me! MINE!" She screeched as she gouged out the serpent's eyes with her own nails.

'_Glad that anger isn't towards me._'

Sango then sunk her teeth into the demon's throat and ripped it open like it was nothing, blood spurting onto the grass at their feet. She dropped the demon without a care before turning back to Miroku.

"You little bitch, I'll get you for that!" The serpent screamed as she lunged at Sango, despite her lack of sight and her ripped throat.

"You should have stayed down." Sango said coldly as she caught the demon's gaping jaws.

She then twisted the neck until a sickening crack was heard before she ripped off the head entirely! Miroku backed away as the serpent demon's head landed right beside him.

'_And here I thought she was scary before!_'

"Miroku are you all right?!" Sango asked as she sat beside him, concern in her eyes.

"I'll be okay, you saved me Sango…thank you." He told her, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm so glad…but please…don't worry me so much okay?"

"I'll try not to."

She then tried to hug him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should get you cleaned up before you try to hug me."

She giggled at him; he had a point, no one would want to be hugged by someone covered in blood. After turning around and allowing her privacy to get herself washed up, they both headed back to camp. And to be frank, Inu was not happy when they got back.

"Where the hell were you two? Bad enough Sango ran after you just because she said she wanted to make sure you were okay."

Now Miroku turned his attention to the vampire who was currently looking in the opposite direction, not meeting his eyes at all.

'_Even like this she still gets embarrassed over worrying about me._'

After enduring Inuyasha yelling at them yet again, Miroku and Sango decided to finally settle in and rest. Just as Sango was preparing to get into a spare sleeping bag Kagome had brought, Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can move your sleeping bag over by me for tonight, if you want."

She smiled at him serenely before she pulled the futuristic sleeping arrangement over to lay beside Miroku. He checked to see that the others were already asleep before leaning over to press a kiss to her temple as soon as she was comfortable.

"Good night Sango…sweet dreams."

She gave him a gentle smile before blowing him a kiss, winking at him before she shut her eyes.

'_It seems this vampire thing has a few redeeming qualities._' He thought, allowing his body to relax after another long day.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNG WAIT! Damn writer's block.

Miroku: (In shock). Uhhh…read and review.


	6. Tender Care From Deadly Hands

Chapter 6: Tender Care From Deadly Hands

Miroku awoke the next morning to find a peculiar lump in his sleeve. He felt fur running along his arm as said lump moved upward. He watched as it moved to his chest before a small familiar kitten popped out from his collar.

"Sango?" He inquired as the kitten started licking his nose.

The tiny cat jumped out of his collar and ran behind the tree he was leaning against. Sango appeared on the other side, lips curled up in a smile as she stared at her "lover."

"Morning Miroku." She crooned to him as she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky strands.

"M-Morning Sango." He choked out as he felt her hand slip beneath his robes, fingertips running over his collarbone.

She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, nuzzling him affectionately as she felt him stiffen up.

"Miroku…care to quench my thirst for blood?" She cooed softly in his ear, grazing her fangs over his pulse point.

Miroku panicked and rolled away from her, an ofuda held in front of him like he was ready to exorcise her. She giggled at his antics and pulled herself up, dusting off her kimono.

"Let's wake the others, if I know Inuyasha he'll want us moving in a bit after breakfast." She laughed as she went to shake Kagome awake.

Miroku huffed as he went to Inuyasha, staring into the branches of a tree.

"We should probably get some food Inuyasha." Miroku called out as he started toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" The hanyou grumbled as he looked after the monk.

"To find something for Sango to sink her fangs into." He muttered as he went further off.

After rustling a few bushes and tree branches, he managed to find a wild weasel. As soon as he knocked it out, he took it back to the others and plopped it in Sango's lap.

"There…that should hold you." He said as he sat down and started feeding himself, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Sango took the weasel and went behind a tree to feed, so as to not disturb her friends. As soon as everyone had their fill of food and drink, they gathered their supplies and headed out. Along the way, Sango kept close to Miroku, eyes on his neck as she ran her tongue over her fangs.

'_If only he'd let me have a taste of his blood, that'd be all I'd need to be content._'

Miroku felt her eyes on him as he walked, fingers tightening slightly on his staff.

'_Keep calm…she's only like this because of the bite…_'

He then heard something drop before he felt a warm, fluffy weight on left his shoulder. Turning his head the slightest bit, he caught sight of an all too familiar kitten face. Glancing down he saw that Sango had let the hiraikotsu fall on the path before settling on his shoulder, where she was currently rubbing herself against his cheek, purring loudly in his ear.

"Get down Sango." Miroku scolded her as he made to grab her.

But Sango was not willing to listen. She dove under his collar and settled herself comfortably in his robes, head and front paws sticking out from the collar in the front of his robes.

"Sango…" He started, but she mewed cutely at him as she rubbed herself under his chin.

The others had turned to see what was holding up the monk and slayer, but they all laughed a little as they saw Miroku struggle with the kitten.

"Why don't you just let her ride in your robes and Kilala can carry the hiraikotsu?" Kagome suggested as she patted Sango's head.

Miroku pulled Sango from his robes and looked her in the eyes. She stared at him with big brown eyes, mewing at him pleadingly.

"…All right." He sighed as he settled her back in the front of his robes.

She rubbed against him affectionately as she purred like a motor, which made Kagome giggle as she slipped the strap of the hiraikotsu over Kilala's neck. They kept on moving, Miroku's eyes on the kitten who had settled herself comfortably in his clothes.

"I swear you are turning into a brat." He muttered as he rubbed behind her ears.

All he received was a purr. After traveling for some time, Miroku caught sight of a village a ways off, despite Sango having moved from his robes to his head, her paws batting at his bangs.

"There's a village up ahead. We can re-supply there and…Sango! Cut that out!" He growled as she bit his ear.

She slipped from his head, down the back of his robes, landed on the ground and trotted away into the bushes.

"No need to get so angry Miro-kun." She laughed as she tickled him under his chin.

He huffed at her as she took her weapon from Kilala. As soon as they were close to the village, they discovered it was uninhabited…more like massacred upon closer inspection.

"Something's off here." Miroku muttered as he scanned the area.

Sango just hummed to herself as she wandered around, eyes darting to Miroku as she looked around. Just as she decided to sneak up on him to give him a loving touch on the rear…

"AH!" Miroku shouted as he felt something lift him off the ground.

The others turned around to see Miroku suspended in the air, a reptilian tail wrapped around his ankle.

"How wonderful…a monk with strong spiritual power." Croaked the lizard demon, its long pink tongue licking its lips.

Before anyone could blink, Sango was on the demon's tail, biting at the coils around the monk's ankle.

"This monk is on _my_ menu you stinking pile of scales!"

'_Should I be glad she said that?_'

"Impudent wench!" The demon roared as he tried to shake off the vampire.

"Not today you bastard!" She snarled as she leapt onto the demon's face, clawing like a wildcat.

"AH! Get off me!"

Miroku felt the demon's grip loosen, causing him to fall to the ground. His head hit the earth…and all went black. It seemed minutes later that he awoke to feel a wet rag against his face.

"Miroku! You're awake!" Sango exclaimed as she withdrew the cloth.

"Sango…where are we?"

"We're in a cave…you've been out for two days, and I've been taking care of you." She explained as she passed him a bit of cooked meat she'd skewered.

"Thank you." He muttered, digging into the meal without a second thought.

As he took the time to observe her, he knew there was something wrong. Sango's cheeks looked a bit sunken in, and her skin had gone paler, if that was even possible.

"Sango…what happened to the demon?"

"Crazy thing tried to blow us up. We got separated from the others, so it's just been you, Kilala, and I."

"I see…and why exactly is it that you look paler?"

She cupped her cheek and laughed a little, turning her eyes to him.

"I…haven't gone out to feed, not when I had to look after you."

Miroku watched concernedly as she struggled to prepare more of the meat for him, seeming exhausted by the effort alone. He grabbed her hand, making her look up.

"Sango…you need to take care of yourself. You need to go hunt."

"I don't think I can."

To emphasize her point, she tried to stand, only to collapse due to her shaky legs. Miroku then pulled back his sleeve, revealing his forearm. He fumbled around in his robes for a moment before pulling out a small knife.

"Miroku, what are you doing?"

"Sango…I want you to take my blood." He hissed, making a small slit in his flesh.

"I thought you said you'd never let me drink from you." She mumbled, already feeling herself salivate at the slow dripping wound.

"You need to feed or else you'll die. I can't have that on my conscious Sango."

"You don't mind?" She murmured, bringing his arm to her lips.

"Please Sango, just take it." He slightly demanded, pressing the wound against her mouth.

She sighed happily before she placed her mouth over his cut, suckling like an infant. He stroked her back as he allowed her to feed, feeling a small bit of pleasure from the hum she gave as she nursed from him. Sango was in heaven as she finally savored the taste of the monk's blood; warm with a hint of spice that both calmed and thrilled her all at once. Miroku smiled a bit as Sango licked his wound closed, seemingly content for the moment.

"Do you feel better Sango?" He whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I feel…exhilarated." She purred heavily to him, eyes glazed over.

"Sango…"

She forced him on his back, settling on top of him as she sighed sleepily, eyes starting to drift shut.

"I'm tired my monk…let me rest a while." She crooned, snuggling against him before drifting off.

Miroku decided to just let it be for now; she deserved a break after nearly starving herself to death, just to care for him.

'_I'll talk to her in the morning._'

He closed his eyes and decided to rest up, content with their position at the moment.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Sorry I haven't updated in forever…but I will try and finish this story soon. And if any of you out there want to draw fanart for this, go ahead! Just send me a link :)


End file.
